


I'll Be Your Eyes

by Im_McShook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Im honestly such a sappy writer for these two, It's just pure fluff, Keith is a sap, Keith is head-over-heels, Keith makes sure Lance feels valid, Lance loves his boyfriend so much, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance, nobody is physically injured, the Hurt/Comfort is just because Lance has insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_McShook/pseuds/Im_McShook
Summary: Lance feels insecure about his handicap and Keith isn't having any of that shitOr, Keith becomes a straight up sap for over half the one-shot and Lance is In Love™





	I'll Be Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> BLIND AU IS THE S H I T

"Keith"

"Yes, Lance?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to make sure you were still here"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You could be anywhere else....with anyone else"

"And?"

"Why are you with me of all people?"

This is how their conversations went almost every night, and tonight wasn't an acception it seemed. Don't get Keith wrong, he absolutely loved Lance, he just didn't love the way he talked about himself. 

"Why are you with a charity case who can't even do things on his own, someone who can't even get dressed by himself or eat without assistance. I can't even compliment on how beautiful you are because I can't see you" Lance continued, making his boyfriend look over from where he laid, watching how bare shoulders pinched and milky eyes began to water.

Keith may not be able to see the blue irises that well from beneath the thick film, but he knew they were breathtaking. He knew Lance was breathtaking.

With a huff, the ravenette flipped onto his side, eyes staring right into the side of his lover's head. Wet irises slid over to look at him just then, squinting quizzically despite not being able to see. "I know you're staring at me, I can feel it" he grunted. 

A small smile twitched the corners of Keith's lips, pale hand reaching out gently to lay against Lance's own. "You know what, I'm going to describe to you how you look on the outside and on the inside, in hyper-detail, because you need to know just how beautiful and amazing you are" He hummed, squeezing slender fingers lovingly. 

Despite being visibly upset, the brunette allowed a small grin to form on his face, fingers twitching in Keith's grasp. "You're such a sap" He chortled, eyes drifting a little too much to the right as he aimed a wink, it was miscalculated but it was still adorable. 

It was adorable, but it was also a sign of discomfort. 

There was one thing the ravenette knew that nobody else did, it was something small but intimate. He knew his lover didn't like going to sleep alone, that it scared him when he woke up from a nightmare and couldn't see a thing going on around him. 

Despite popular belief, blind people can in fact dream, they can see things just like everyone else. The thing is, they're dreams are usually distorted from reality, since they haven't actually witnessed what certain things look like. That was usually what caused Lance's night terrors.

Despite all that, the boy loved going to sleep. It was an escape from his disability, where he could imagine what his family looked like, what the ocean looked like, what his boyfriend looked like. Keith could go on and on about the things the brunette would describe to him in the morning. 

"Close your eyes" Keith instructed, laughing a little as Lance gave him a weird look. It was clear in his posture and expression that he was confused, but he did as he was told.

"Are they closed? I can't really tell" the brunette asked, eyelids fluttering slightly as his nose scrunched in concentration. "Yes" Keith smiled, untucking his hand from beneath his body with a small jolt. 

A moment or two passed as he got situated, maneuvering so he was on one elbow, looking over his boyfriend with a big smile. "I'm going to describe your physical qualities, and I want you to imagine them, okay?" He muttered, taking notice of the small nod in response. 

The arm Keith wasn't leaning on gently reached out, tucking stray hairs behind a tan ear, "You have beautifully tanned skin, it reminds me of melted caramel in a way. It's soft and warm to the touch". 

The hand behind one ear began gently caressing down Lance's face, stopping as it cupped the boy's jaw. "Your face is well-sculpted," He whispered, fingertips tracing over cheekbones and jawline. "An upturned nose accompanied with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline, and thin yet soft lips". 

A stuttered breath fought its way from Lance's mouth, eyes twitching to and fro beneath closed eyelids. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks with each motion. 

"You have almond-shaped eyes that widen with expression whenever you speak, and light lashes that sometimes flutter when you laugh" Keith continued, smiling widely as his fingertips brushed through his lover's hair. "And chestnut brown hair that's short yet moves with the draft coming from your window, in the sun it sometimes looks almost auburn".

A chuckle vibrated in Lance's throat, slightly leaning into the touch. "You do understand I've never seen colors before, right?" He sputtered, laughing loudly when Keith smacked his shoulder. 

"Don't ruin the mood!" The ravenette jabbed, huffing with a small frown as his face grew warm. He was trying to be romantic.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, continue please" The brunette chuckled, squirming momentarily as he got more comfortable. Whatever Keith was saying must have been working, because now a small smile twitched the other's lips. 

Keith mumbled beneath his breath, pulling himself up more as to press his body against Lance. It was a gesture he'd learned made the other feel comforted, it let the boy know he was still there. 

"Right there is one of your many personality factors, always full of taunting remarks and little jabs to try and get a reaction out of someone" He announced, relishing in the way his lover gave an undignified gasp and slapped a hand against his chest. "I'll have you know that I do no such thing, you just have anger issues" He taunted, smiling up at the ceiling with a knowing smirk.

Keith rolled his eyes, allowing his hand to glide down his boyfriend's neck and over one shoulder. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted. Another physical quality you have is a long, slender neck that cranes a little whenever you're about to say something stupid, like just now." The statement elicted another chortle out of the boy beneath his hands. 

"Your skin slopes down into a pair of broad shoulders that tense and flex whenever you laugh or become uncomfortable, it's one of the ways I can tell when you're anxious over something" The ravenette added, giving the shoulder underneath his palm a small squeeze before continuing its journey, gliding over to fit between the mattress and the brunette's back. "Each shoulder blade protrudes slightly when you are relaxed, but they really stand out whenever you gesture widely about something you're excited about. Between them I can see the dip of your spine as it curves down". 

Keith lets go of the hand within his grasp, allowing him to use both arms.

Pale hands trail down bare sides as Lance shivers, brows pinching inwards when he takes a hard swallow. "The dip goes all the way to your lower back, where you have two cute little dimples on either side just above your butt" He smirked, one arm sliding so his hand could splay on the other's lower back.

Carefully, he planted a small kiss on his boyfriend's hip, just above where the elastic of his sweatpants rested. The skin beneath his lips was warm and soft, quivering slightly as its owner gave a echoing gasp. 

"Your sides slope slightly outwards into a pair of narrow hips, your pants and shorts always rest just beneath each protruding hipbone" He continued, sitting up momentarily as both palms slid down clothed legs. "And you have two very long legs to go with your skinny physique, if you ask me you're nothing but leg".

One knee jumped up quickly as it landed a small bump to Keith's shoulder, making him chortle beneath his breath. Before the other could open his mouth, both hands raised up once again to plant themselves on Lance's chest, silencing the brunette successfully. 

"Almost done" Keith smirked, making the other huff embarrassingly from where he laid, eyes still closed tightly. 

"Right here," The ravenette whispered, placing the palm of each hand against a collarbone, "you have two prominent collarbones which always stick out from your v-necks". His violet eyes flickered down to assess every inch of Lance, not hungrily, but in admiration. To him, it should be impossible for someone like his lover to feel insecure. 

Shaky hands finally glided over his boyfriend's chest, stopping once resting atop bare abdomen. "From there down, you have a broad chest that swells whenever you're proud about something, and quivers when you're crying or laughing." Keith informed, feeling his own eyes begin to water. It was hard for him to grasp that he got so lucky to have someone like Lance. 

"And your stomach," He chuckles, fingertips kneading into the flesh where they sat, "it always flutters when I compliment you, and quivers with unrestrained laughter that you keep inside". 

By the time he finally looks up, Lance's eyes are open and he's staring directly into his face. A serious look adorned his features, which slightly worried Keith. 

Before the raven-haired male could react, he had an armful of smiling Cuban, his back flopping against the mattress with the unbalanced weight. Laughter rang in his ear and long arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing the life out of him. 

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Lance wailed, digging his face in the crook of Keith's neck happily. There was no doubt somebody within the McClain household was awoken by the outburst. 

Despite having the air knocked out of him, Keith let out a loud laugh. The sound carried within the small room with reverberating intensity, bouncing off the walls and back to them with a joyous noise. It seemed only Lance would do such a thing to him. 

"Hold on" The brunette muttered, one hand unwinding from around Keith's waist as it started prodding around. Sometimes it groped the sheets and others it either got a handful of hair or cheek, but he was trying his best.

Another laugh cracked in the air, "What are you doing, Lance?". Fingertips finally began sliding along his cheek and nose, Lance's face scrunching with focus. 

"Aha!" He finally yelled, a tan thumb and middle finger resting against the flesh of lips. Hopefully none of the family were awake, or they'd walk in to find both boys in a very compromising position. Lance was basically draped over Keith like a blanket. 

Keith snorted, keeping his lips closed as he looked up into his lover's eyes. "Now what? You just groped me for a whole two minutes just to touch my lips?" He mumbled from behind the fingers, amusing himself in the way tan cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"No!" Lance yelled, his head craning down slowly as his lips rested again the flesh of his wrist, sliding his face down the appendage. It suddenly occurred to the ravenette that his boyfriend was, in fact, trying to kiss him. 

An evil smirk formed on Keith's lips, waiting till the brunette was only an inch away before tilting his head. Warm lips planted against his cheek instead of his mouth, a pitiful whine vibrating against the flesh at the fail. 

"Keith!" Lance whined, drawing back with a pout, hips shuffling from where they straddled the other boy's waist. 

"Lance!" Keith mocked back, pitching his voice to try and match his lover's; he only earned an unimpressed stare in response. Sometimes he felt like Lance could telepathically find his eyes just to scold him. 

When another huff escaped the brunette's lips, Keith relented, letting out a sigh. "Fine, I'm sorry. If you want to kiss me you have to find my lips yourself, and no touching, you have to guess" He smiled, enjoying the frustrated look he received in response. 

Despite clearly becoming frustrated, Lance hardened his exterior as a fiery determination flickered within his eyes. Then he was leaning down, fingertips digging into the flesh of Keith's biceps to sturdy himself.

"Am I close?" The brunette asked, having stopped a few inches from his lover's nose, his trajectory was off. A smile quirked the edges of the paler boy's lips, biting on his tongue to keep from laughing.

"I can't tell you" He stated, scrunching his nose as the minty smell of Lance's breath fanned across his face. 

Suddenly, Lance completely changed his direction, diving in quickly as he planted his lips against Keith's. It left the ravenette's head spinning with confusion and pleasant surprise, eyes widening comically. 

However, just as quick as it had started, it ended. "You cheated!" Keith yelled, a wide smile taking on his features, "you made me speak so you could feel where my breath was!".

The brunette smiled triumphantly, sitting back against his boyfriend's hips as he flexed. It was ridiculous yet oddly endearing, even when he stuck his tongue out to taunt. 

"Lance McClain!" Mrs. McClain suddenly yelled from across the house, making both boys freeze. It was clear from her tone that she was agitated, they apparently were being a little too loud. 

"Lo siento, mamá!" Lance hollered, visibly curling into himself at the scold. There was no response for a few moments, then came another loud and angry response, "La próxima vez que su novio se acerca él está durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes".

There was a clear panic on the brunette's face, head swiveling to look at where the voice was coming from. "No mamá!" He cried out, lips quivering into a pout. 

"Sorry, Mrs.McClain. I promise to be quiet from now on, I'll get Lance ready for bed!" Keith called, sitting up and grabbing onto Lance's hips, staring at the wall in hopes of getting an answer. 

Mumbling rumbled through the plaster before a sweet reply yelled, "Don't worry about it, el encanto. ¡Que duermas bien esta noche!". 

Keith smiled, looking up at his lover with a cocky smirk, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as he slid off the bed. A choked back yelp echoed in the air as he spun them both around, smirk widening as long legs wrapped around his waist to keep from falling. 

By the time they finally stopped stumbling around, Lance was smiling wide and laughing quietly. His eyes crinkled in their corners and the dimple on his right cheek poked out. "How come my mom likes you more!" He pouted. 

The ravenette shrugged his shoulders as he carried his boyfriend to the bed once again, dropping the load in his arms. Thankfully he wasn't within reach, or he would have gotten a pretty hard slap to the thigh. 

"I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Lance whispered heatedly, form almost disappearing as Keith shut off the bedroom light. The only thing lighting the room was the moon outside and a single streetlight.

"You're telling me, I had to pick you up!" Keith joked, not missing the glare being aimed at a wall instead of him. There wasn't any heat behind it.

Slowly, he padded over to the bed, grabbing the neatly folded cover at the footboard. It felt abnormally cold in his grasp, Lance's father must have cut the A/C on when he got home from work. 

The blanket was shaken out with a huff before being thrown on the Queen sized bed, its fabric crumpling into a heap. He had only just flopped onto the mattress when Lance spoke up.

"Can we kiss again? It felt nice" He muttered, fingers picking at the sheets beneath his body nervously. It had been known about a year ago that Lance enjoyed physical contact and sensation, he said it grounded him to society. Since he couldn't see the world he wanted to feel it. 

"Sure" Keith smiled, pushing the boy down by the chest to make him lay down. Once he complied, the comforter was draped across their forms messily, just enough to trap in the warmth. Shiro would probably have both of their asses seeing as his brother hadn't been home in three days, but he'd get over it. 

The sound of fabric shuffling filled the dark room for a few seconds, both trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. At some point they ended up entangled with one another, Lance's long legs twisted within Keith's and arms everywhere except off his lover. It was comfortable.

"So, come here often?" The brunette asked with a smirk, eyes holding a look of amusement. Keith groaned, pulling the other close before whispering a small, "Shut up". 

Their lips connected in a kiss full of feeling, Lance's fingers dancing across pale skin. Fingertips brushed over his eyes, cheeks, neck, chest, arms, hips, everywhere he could touch. It was his way of mapping out how Keith looked. 

When tongues began to meld and breathing puffed out in audible pants, when hands roamed places they really shouldn't have with a house full of family members, when groaning pierced the quiet air, they both didn't need vision. Their eyes were closed, and for once, they both relied on sensation alone to love the other. They were equal. 

Lance didn't need sight, not when he had Keith to show him the world, not when Keith was his world. For once he fell asleep, he dreamt of what he felt, and what he felt was his lover. Soft eyes and a smile that broke his heart always greeted him when he fell asleep, and warm hands with a gentle voice and heavenly laugh greeted him when he awoke. 

He didn't need anything more, not when he had Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> "Lo siento, mamá!"- Sorry, mom! 
> 
> "La próxima vez que su novio se acerca él está durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes"- (Next time your boyfriend comes over he is sleeping in the guest room)
> 
> "No mamá!"- (No, mom!)  //this is pretty easy but yknow some people may not know//
> 
> "Don't worry about it, el encanto. ¡Que duermas bien esta noche!"- (Don't worry about it, sweetie. Sweet dreams tonight!)  
> //////////
> 
>  
> 
> GIVE ME THAT LOVING AND SUPPORTIVE RELATIONSHIP COMPLEX
> 
> I'm such a fucking sap I'm sorry, I was going to write angst but my heart couldn't take it. 
> 
> P.S: WTF IS UP WITH THE RANDOM PICTURES VOLTRON IS POSTING??? (The one of the rainy umbrella and coffee)   
> THESE VAGUE ASS PICTURES EMPTY Y E E T!


End file.
